Perceptions
by lovelikeallhopeislost
Summary: The one where Zach has the biggest, heart aching crush on Cammie and Cammie knows something she shouldn't. Three shot. High School AU. -Complete-
1. The start of the beginning

**I've been posting this on AO3 but I wanted to put it up on here as well. It's a three shot, basically. Link to AO3 post will be on my profile.**

* * *

It really shouldn't have been a big deal. The slight look, the nod in his direction; it was polite and formal and _normal._

It just wasn't right. Zach (the nerd _yes that one_) Goode shouldn't be crushing over the beautiful, sassy and smart Cammie Morgan.

_One, slight, fleeting glance Zach. Pull yourself together man._

It wasn't like Zach was a stranger to _feelings,_ it was just _Cammie freaking Morgan godammit_ and the idea of him crushing over her was just _no_ in the eyes of basically everyone in the general vicinity of the high school.

She was a cheerleader who actually did well in other classes and he was _that guy_ who sits at the back of the class reading books.

The main giveaway was the pair of glasses he wore which required him to constantly push them back up onto the bridge of his nose and the fact that his lunchtimes were either spent in the library or in the computer room.

He lugged around a huge backpack filled to the brim with textbooks because a) You never know when you may receive a pop quiz on the relative atomic mass of certain elements in the periodic table (which he knew off by heart anyway) and b) The last time he had even tried to approach his locker someone had pushed him out of the way and busted the lock.

Zach just never got _people;_ he was shocked at everyone's surprise when it was revealed that Bex Baxter had cheated on Nick Cross with Grant Newman - he'd known for months.

He'd just never understood how someone could be so oblivious when the situation was staring at them in the face. And of course, he knew that Cammie understood this.

She always stood against normal cheerleader conventions. Unlike her friend Macey McHenry she didn't claim the 'popular' title and then used it against people. In fact, Cammie was pretty oblivious to her own popularity and Zach was sure that it would be the only type of obliviousness he would gladly accept from anyone.

She didn't sit at the 'popular' table and made friends with many of Zach's friends, for example Liz Sutton: a pale but frequently sunburned blonde who had a higher IQ than Zach and Jonas Anderson (Zach's other friend) combined. Liz was pale and pretty and dainty and Zach was almost 100% sure Jonas had a heart aching crush on the southern belle.

Jonas himself was quiet and nerdy like Zach and was a whizz with computers and electronics. He had helped the IT Department out on several occasions and let them take the credit for his work. Jonas didn't like to be in the spotlight yet always seemed to find himself in it as the football team needs eligible tutors and Jonas was always too glad to help.

It was quite ridiculous really. The admiration he had for Cammie was stupid and it shouldn't be there because it isn't normal for his popularity level, but then again who cares about that anymore? He knew Cammie didn't but the jocks on the football team did and so did Josh Abrams; the jerk of a guy who kept jumping onto Cammie like a puppy does with it's owner.

It wasn't like Zach purposely hunted down every last story and piece of gossip about Cammie, it was just that Josh had been boasting about his apparent 'amazing night' with her in the locker room after Gym once and when a member of the football team mentioned something about her and Josh later on in World Culture (a waste of a lesson, if you ask Zach) he noticed the beyond pissed look on her face and he put two and two together. Granted, he'd been pissed at Josh at that point and may or may not have lead to one or two glares in his direction at lunch which then may or may not have resulted in the locker-graffiti incident, but in the end, Zach was happy that Josh and Cammie weren't a 'thing'.

He didn't know when he started liking Cammie. She's just always been there and so has Zach and his feelings. Seeing her and smiling at her every morning was just normality to him and if she wasn't there it seemed like the world would take a turn for the worse.

To put it bluntly, every time Cammie acknowledged his existence with a smile of her watermelon flavour lip glossed lips and a swish of her dirty blonde hair meant the world to him and (as much as he sounds like a girl for saying, this he really doesn't care) made his heart feel like it was wearing out from how much it thudded.

Zach hoped Cammie considered him as a friend at least. Friendship is the way forward in these situations and he'd like to spend plenty of time with Cammie. If that does include just being sat at the same table as her, he's satisfied.

Either way, Zach's feelings for Cammie Morgan aren't going to go away any time soon and he knows it all too well.

-x-

"Morning Cammie!" Zach called to the girl making her way towards the English class they share.

"Oh, morning Zach!" Cammie smiled brightly at him and he smiled back genuinely.

Her smile was so perfect. It made her eyes just crinkle slightly at the edges and a small light flicker in them. Her eyes were a beautifully warm chocolate brown which felt like it enveloped you in cushiony brown softness.

Cammie's pace slowed down to match Zach's as they walked together to class.

"So...um...did you do the homework?" Zach stuttered.

She laughed slightly, "Yeah, bit of a rush job though. I had to babysit the twins next door last night so I finished it this morning. You?"

"I did it, yeah"

"Let me guess, the night you got it?" Cammie winked and Zach's cheeks flushed a prominent shade of red. He wasn't sure whether it was from the comment or the wink.

"In my defence, I've had to revise for that COW exam constantly and the day that I received the homework was the only available time slot to do it" He looked at the floor, trying to hide his blush that still tainted his cheeks.

Cammie nodded, "Ah, I see. Aiming for that A plus?"

He laughed, "You could say that, yeah"

"Well I'm sure you'll get it! You barely even have to try; I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous"

...Cammie? Jealous of him?!

"Cammie, you are brilliant, smart and intelligent. Stop being jealous of me when you have nothing to be jealous of" Zach gave her a look.

Before Cammie could reply, they were outside their English classroom and the teacher was ushering them in. Zach hurried in faster than the others and sat in his place. Cammie stood at the door and frowned, before walking into the classroom and taking her own place.

_If only she knew..._

-x-

"Cammie's jealous of me"

"Well that isn't exactly a first, Zach"

Zach and Liz were seated underneath a tree during break, allowing the tree to shelter them from the burning sunlight and create an atmosphere of calm.

It was mainly just a really good hiding place where he and Liz could talk.

"Wait, you knew?"

Liz rolled her eyes, "Of course I did. Best friends, remember?"

"Oh yeah" Zach cracked a smile.

Zach couldn't believe that Cammie was jealous of him. Of all the people Cammie could possibly be jealous of, she was jealous of him for his intelligence.

"You like her, don't you?" Liz said bluntly, no sign of tease in her her voice whatsoever.

"You could say that" Zach was equally as blunt.

Liz was the only person (apart from Jonas) that he wasn't afraid to talk to, especially when it came to feelings. If anyone else had asked the same question, he would have blushed and denied it. But not Liz. He can talk to Liz about anything and she won't judge him for it, which is one of the main things he really loves about her.

Liz giggled, "You're like a lovesick puppy when it comes to her. I have noticed, you know. You aren't quite as sneaky with your glances as you might seem"

Zach groaned, "Has anyone else noticed? I'm guessing you told Jonas already"

She giggled again, "Yeah, sorry. I don't think anyone has, so I wouldn't worry"

Zach just nodded and looked up at the light filtering through the green leaves above him.

"It'll be okay. I know it hurts, but it'll be okay" Liz said soothingly and Zach gave himself an imaginary pat on the back for picking one of the best friends he'd ever had to share his secret.

-x-

Zach wandered through through the corridors, not really doing anything in particular.

"Oi, Goode!"

_Shit._

Josh Abrams.

_Play it cool, Zach._

"Josh!", he started off brightly, "How may I help you?"

Josh leaned closer to him and looked at him in the eye, "I've heard some _very bad_ news"

"Oh, what might that be?"

Josh sneered, "That you are hanging around _my_ Cammie. Now listen 'ere, Goode, I don't want any of your nerdy freakiness rubbing off on her, you hear? So stay well away from her, understood? Otherwise I might have to mess up that face of yours"

By now, a small crowd had gathered to see what all the fuss was about.

Zach just laughed.

"Josh, I've never met someone so ridiculous in all of my life. You are telling me to stay away from someone you have no control over. If Cammie decides to speak to me, she can. I'm not pushing her like you do. She's my friend, Josh. I care about her and I don't see her as an object like you do. You've clearly come to talk to me because you feel threatened by our friendship, which in itself is quite funny because there is nothing going on. Maybe Cammie likes to spend more time with me and my friends rather than you and your friends because we appreciate her, her thoughts and opinions and not just her body. So, maybe I'm the one that should be telling you to stay away from Cammie" Zach gave his speech, gave Josh a quick smile and walked away from him.

"GET BACK 'ERE, GOODE!" Josh shouted and started running towards him until someone stopped him.

"Leave him alone" Jonas said, grabbed Zach's arm and dragged him away before he could even think twice.

Once safely away from the scene, Jonas stopped and released Zach's arm. They'd just so happened to have ended up under the same tree he and Liz were at earlier.

"I guess I owe you one, thanks" Zach smiled at Jonas.

Jonas shook his head, "No, thank you. It's about time someone brought that idiot down a peg or two. Cam was too scared to do it"

Zach laughed and rubbed his face, "No, really, thanks. I was about to get beat up"

They both sat down by the trunk and admired the scenery, before Jonas said, "Oh come on Zach, we both know why you did it"

Zach blushed.

"I think it's cute, by the way. You and Cammie would be really sweet" Jonas winked at Zach.

"Oh, just like you and Liz then?" He teased.

Jonas punched Zach's arm lightly and Zach laughed.

"Yes, Zach, I like Liz. A lot"

Zach grinned, "I know"

Both boys fell into a comfortable silence, their thoughts being on the girl they admire.


	2. The beginning of the end

Cammie didn't see the world the way most people did.

She didn't see the point.

We're all going to die anyway, so what? What are we here for? What are we doing?

Why is humanity the way it is? How do we know right from wrong? How was society developed? Why are so many things frowned upon?

Cammie knew her outlook on life was a bleak one. In fact, it was a pain to keep out of her thoughts in most situations. Fighting a battle in your mind isn't exactly convenient in most everyday situations, particularly conversational ones.

But she couldn't help it.

No matter how hard she tried, Cammie couldn't quite get the ideas out of her head. The constant stream of questions she came up with all demanding an answer at the same time drove her insane.

Of course, she's so good at hiding it she does it subconsciously. Any cries for help shown through body language or tone of voice were locked away immediately and she couldn't do anything to break down the walls.

But then again, who could blame her for her thoughts? Loss was a burden that the Morgan family carried - at least two deaths before the age of forty per generation, her father being one of them.

Matthew Morgan died when Cammie was aged seven. Her mother was admitted to a mental health ward three years later.

The circumstances of her father's death were unknown and therefore Cammie found it painful to talk about. She'd tried telling people in the past and as soon as the question "How did he die?" was asked she ran away from the person and never talked to them again.

Her mother, Rachel Morgan, suffers psychosis. As a result, she has intense hallucinations, believing that she's a covert operative for the CIA and that Cammie herself is under threat from a terrorist organisation called the 'Circle of Cavan'. This started out faintly about a year after Matthew's death and had fully developed three months later.

Until her mother was admitted to the mental health ward, Cammie had spent over one and a half years looking after her mother. She'd kept her under constant surveillance anyway so it was really the only thing Cammie could do. Her laptop, phone, iPod and any other piece of technology that "may have a tracking device in" was taken off her and destroyed. If Cammie needed to contact her mother outside of the house on the way home from school, it was to be done by telephone box (which also meant reconfiguring her route). It was like she was under gridlock.

Cammie didn't really know what to do, so she just went along with it until it all got too much. She feels an intense pang of guilt about her decision everyday but deep down she knows it's best for her mother's health. She's been improving lately with her new meds, but there's a long road to travel.  
As soon as Rachel was put in hospital, her Aunt Abby - homicide detective for the NYPD -took her in, adopted her and has brought her up since she was ten years old.

Now at sixteen, Cammie doesn't really think about it much. It's just too painful to handle and she'd rather step into school with her head held high, smile at everyone and get on with life.

Fake confidence is something she's known how to pull off since the sandpit, which was probably why she managed to work her way up into the 'popular' category at school. She wasn't the best popular girl, as she tried to talk to everyone and mingle with people who aren't considered popular and she's found great friends there like Liz and Jonas. Although she hated her popular title, it was like her cover and she clung to it. She didn't want anyone seeing the real her.

Except for one person. One person who has already seen through Cammie's cover but didn't realise it yet.

Zach Goode.

Cammie couldn't help it. She let her guard down because she felt sympathetic at best.

And really, she shouldn't be because her Aunt told her to avoid the boy at all costs.

_"He's dangerous, Cam. He may not know his own strength yet but he could hurt you one day. Really badly"_

Abby told her that Zach didn't know who his father was. He didn't know that his father was one of the most notorious assassins out there. And Abby, being as judgemental as ever, figured the killing streak would run in his blood.

Has Abby even seen the guy? He trips over his own shoelaces for god's sake. Not exactly as smooth as an assassin.

So yet again, it comes down to guilt. Guilt that Zach is left in the dark about his father's identity (even though in this case it's probably better that he is) and in return, treating him nicely and acknowledging his existence in a positive way.

Sounds like a fair deal, right?

-x-

As much as she didn't like to admit it, Cammie _was_ jealous of Zach. He aced all of his tests, was a genuinely kind and caring person and most of all, he actually found studying fun. She figured having this trait would mean that she could be a better student, but deep down she knew that it was a bit of a silly thing to wish for and she should stop.

The jealousy was something she'd admitted to Liz on more than one occasion and when Cammie accidentally told Zach she figured he'd go and talk to her.

"He really was surprised, you know. Like genuinely shocked" Liz said bluntly. She and Cammie were walking to their next class when she came out with that.

Cammie nodded, "You should have seen the look on his face though Liz. In fact, you should have just been there. I need to figure out what's up with him"

The blonde frowned, "There's nothing up with him"

"Maybe not around you, but he acts weirdly around me and I want to know why" As Cammie said this, her popular 'posse' was rounding the corner and Liz widened her eyes in fear.

"I've got to go Cam, but I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Oh and you might want to thank him for the Josh situation" Before Cammie could get a word in, Liz was making a beeline for their English Lit classroom and she sighed. Another lesson with these idiots.

-x-

"So what's this about you and Josh?"

Admittedly, it wasn't hard to find Zach. He was in his usual spot at the back of the library, scanning the pages of an Algebra textbook and making notes in his notepad.

Zach looked up at Cammie in shock as she sat down opposite him. He closed the textbook, not taking his eyes off Cammie and pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose.

"It was simpler than you think, or I _think_ you think" He looked down at his hands.

"Okay?" Cammie questioned.

Zach looked back up at her, "He marched up to me and told me to stay away from you. I told him the answer was no and I walked away. Then he told me to get back to him but Jonas came in and told him to leave me alone and took me away"

Cammie smiled, "Was that 'no' one or two paragraphs on why _he_ should stay away from me?"

"It might have been implied" Zach smiled back knowingly.

They both shared a look and the next minute they had burst out into spontaneous laughter, which was hushed by the librarian thirty seconds afterwards.

"Thanks Zach, I owe you one" Cammie's laughs had reduced to light giggles as she got up out of the chair and tucked it under the table.

"You owe me nothing. Josh is just an idiot" Zach waved his hand dismissively.

Cammie grabbed Zach's hand, "No, really. Whatever you need" She let go of Zach's hand and flashed a small smile before walking away.

As she walked out, all Cammie could think about was now reluctant she had been to let go of Zach's hand, and how her hand still felt the heat from his touch.


	3. The end of the finish

**It's the last chapter. I know.**

**I really do hope this is an adequate ending. I've left it pretty open but it IS the end. **

**Thanis to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this small story. It's been a lot of fun to write and I've loved every second of it!**

**One final favour: Please do leave some feedback? It would really mean a lot as I'm really proud of this one.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_"No"_

"I'm sorry Cammie, but you don't exactly get a choice in the matter" Her aunt reprimanded her, treating her like a child.

And there's one thing Cammie despises most in the world, and that happens to be being treated like a child.

"He can't know. You can't tell him. You'll ruin his life!" Cammie screamed, desperately trying to get her point across, trying to show her aunt that what she would do could ruin the Zach she's known forever. The sweet, innocent, oblivious Zach that she's come to like. A lot.

Abby sighed, "I have to kiddo. I'm sorry, it's my job"

Cammie tried to convey her emotion with her eyes. She tried everything she could in that moment. But as soon as her aunt turned her back and walked away, she knew it was going to be all over soon.

And that's why Cammie had to _run._

-x-

Zach wandered the halls of his school thinking about everything.

Thinking about how today marked one month since Jonas and Liz finally got together.

Thinking about the three extra credit assignments he still had to do for his English teacher, Mr Solomon.

Thinking about how his English teacher would also be marrying his mum in a weeks time.

Thinking about Cammie.

Over the past four months, Cammie and him had become closer than ever. They'd been spending more time together and Zach thought Cammie's kindness and happiness was rubbing off on him as he found his days at school more enjoyable than before.

As Liz and Jonas liked to spend a little bit of alone time together in school once or twice a week, this often left Cammie and Zach by themselves. So they'd go study together in the library, or play silly computer games in the computer room during lunch.

When Josh had left two and a half months ago to move to Maine with his parents, they found they had even more time together.

And when Cammie started driving Zach to school every morning, they were best friends.

Zach gets to spend time with the most beautiful girl he's ever seen and he couldn't be happier.

And that's when the same girl came running down the corridor, calling his name in desperation.

-x-

It hadn't taken long to find him. It was his free period and he often wandered the corridors as he's already racing ahead with his work so he has no need of study time.

"Zach!" She shouted to the boy, "Zach!"

Cammie ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but that was difficult as she was already exhausted from the long run from her house to the school. She should technically be off ill, but that was a precaution Abby took to get her away from Zach.

It felt like forever until she reached him. He looked so innocent. So untainted.

Cammie slowed and wasted no time in grabbing his hand and forcing him to look at her.

"Look, don't ask why but we haven't got long. Before my aunt takes you away to meet someone, I need to tell you something" As she said the words, still panting, Zach's expression turned from one of shock to one of curiosity.

Zach frowned, "What? What is it Cammie?"

She willed for the words to come out. The words _"I like you"_.The words _"I think I'm falling in love with you"_ to tumble out of her mouth, but there was silence and it was deafening.

"I-I-" Cammie stuttered but couldn't continue.

Zach took a step closer to her, "What's wrong?"

His words were almost like a melody, so soft and quiet but gained the desired effect by the listener.

All of a sudden, the close proximity gave her an idea. An idea she'd subconsciously wanted to carry out since she met Zach and had consciously thought of for four months straight.

"I guess I'll have to show you"

And then they were kissing. Cammie's lips pressed softly against Zach's but willing the emotions to flow through. Hoping that Zach would get the message.

_I like you and I think I may be falling in love with you._

Cammie's hands running through Zach's hair and Zach's hands cupped of the sides of Cammie's face. There was urgency, a need for the other to understand, to know the words that go unspoken.

_He likes me and he thinks he may be falling in love with me._

All too soon the kiss had stopped. All too soon Cammie and faced each other breathless and shocked. All too soon Cammie snapped back to reality.

She didn't know what to do next.  
All of her feelings that had previously been jumbled up inside her were now straightening out.

_He knew._

"W-what just happened? Did we r-really j-just-"

"Yes" Cammie cut Zach off, "Yes we did"

"I like you" Zach blurted, "I've liked you since the day I set eyes on you"

Cammie was usually careful. Cammie was usually guarded.

Cammie didn't care any more.

"I like you too" She whispered, no longer afraid. It was like the last four months were slowly starting to unravel and she was starting to see clearly.

Cammie and Zach gave each other a goofy grin and just stared.

Until Cammie heard the car pull up and the door to the school open.

-x-

"No, no no not now no!" Cammie screamed and Zach couldn't do anything to stop her.

He was still rooted to the spot after that kiss.

_That kiss..._

"Zach? I need to you listen to me" Cammie snapped him out of his trance.

Her eyes were ablaze with desperation as she grabbed both of Zach's hands and squeezed on them hard, almost like she didn't want to let go.

"My aunt - she's going to take you meet someone. Someone really important, and I need you to promise me something"

Zach frowned at her, "What do I need to promise?"

"I need you to promise me that you'll remember that you are not this person. They do not rule your life and they have had absolutely no effect on you as a person whatsoever. There are going to be people who are going to try and convince you otherwise, but I'm telling you that you are not and will never be this person. Do you understand?"

Zach let out a forced laugh, "Well, understand isn't a word I'd use. Will I understand when I get to this place?"

Cammie paused and looked up at Zach, chewing her lip, "I can only hope you do"

With one final kiss placed on Zach's forehead from Cammie, he waited until the doors burst open and the words "Hello Zach" were spoken before he was whisked away into the unknown.

-x-

Cammie wasn't happy with the events that unfolded after that.

Her aunt forbade her from going with Zach, which meant she was sat constantly worrying that her words may have fallen on deaf ears. That the Zach she knew could turn in a matter of hours.

She worried that his father may harm Zach.

But most of all, she worried that Zach may never forgive her for keeping his father a secret from him.

-x-

As soon as he met the man, Zach knew that Cammie had made the right decision in not telling him as her aunt said she had.

The man in front of him was pure evil. He only did bad things to people.

The man in front of him was his father and he was dying in a matter of hours.

Cammie's aunt told him that orders came from high above her own rank that Zach had to meet his father before he died. _"Protocol"_ she said, _"He just needs to see any last living relatives and you're the only one"_

Cammie's aunt needed to become a better liar.

As soon as Special Agent Edward Townsend from the FBI told him that he was right behind Zach at all times and that he shouldn't panic if anything goes out if control, he was thrust into the room.

His face was menacing in such a subtle way. Zach didn't think this was possible until he'd laid eyes on the man sat down at the table.

Zach cautiously sat down in the chair opposite and faced the man.

'The man'. That's the only sort of 'name' he will give this...this...human. He didn't want to know anything about him.

Zach just wanted to leave.

"You've grown up, Zach" The man said, "The last time I saw you, you were not a day over two and a half and you'd just learned how to walk"

The man reached up and scratched his stubble, running his palms over his fixed up broken nose and his dark brown hair.

"My name is Elias. Elias Crane. It was Elias Goode when I was at home with you"

_Elias_ sighed and gave Zach a look.

"Please talk to me, Zach. I at least want to have my son introduce himself to me"

Zach gritted his teeth, "I don't need to introduce myself. You already seem to know me well enough"

Elias chuckled, "Yes, I guess I do"

Zach kept his face blank, his eyes trained anywhere but on Elias.

"Do you not have any questions, Zach?" Elias said in a sarcastic tone, like he already knew the answer.

"_Why?_Why do what you do?" Zach demanded.

"There's a business for everything Zach. Killing people is just a business I enjoy" Elias gleamed and grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

Before Zach could get another word in, Cammie's aunt walked into the room.

"Time's up. Zach, come with me"

As Zach stood up, he heard Elias say "Goodbye, Zach".

Zach couldn't be happier to leave.

-x-

"I don't blame you. For not telling me about him" A soft voice sounded from in front of her and Cammie looked up from the book she was reading to find Zach stood there, pushing his glasses up onto his nose.

"Zach" Cammie breathed happily and hugged Zach as soon as she stood up.

The air between them had changed. They were stepping on new turf, crossing boundaries that they have never crossed before. They kissed. Once, twice, three times until both were content that the other was happy and safe.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Cammie frowned.

"Be so happy all the time"

"I'm not happy all the time. That's just a perception - something you've interpreted based off appearances, not fact. But what is fact, is that you make me happy. You make me smile and I don't know what I'd do without you" Cammie answered honestly and smiled her brightest smile at Zach.

"Cameron Anne Morgan, would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" Zach held his hand out for Cammie.

As she grasped hold of Zach's hand, she answered, "Yes Zachary Goode, I will"

They walked down the corridor, swinging their hands between them, smiling and laughing.

It was Zach and Cammie against the world, or in this case, school.


End file.
